Helena
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Voltar a vida não trouxe o alívio que ele tanto necessitava. Sentimentos não compreendidos, palavras não ditas. Ele não conseguia seguir com sua vida. Ela não conseguia ter o descanso eterno. Mas houve uma segunda chance, para dizer: eu te amo.. (song fic)


_**Disclaymer:**_

 _ **Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada**_

 _ **SS Soul of Gold a Toei Animation**_

* * *

 **Helena**

* * *

 _Resumo: Voltar a vida não trouxe o alívio que ele tanto necessitava. Sentimentos não compreendidos, palavras não ditas. Ele não conseguia seguir com sua vida. Ela não conseguia ter o descanso eterno. Mas houve uma segunda chance, para dizer: eu te amo..._

* * *

 **Obs. 1: essa fic era em resposta ao desafio song fics do grupo Meninas fãs de CDZ do facebook no mês de outubro de 2018, mas como a inspiração não chegou a tempo, só agora consegui postá-la.**

 **Obs. 2: Na maioria das minhas fics eu adoto o nome Gustavv para o Afrodite e Giovanni para o Máscara da Morte e usarei esse mesmo princípio aqui.**

 **Obs. 3: No SoG as batalhas duraram doze horas, mas eu tive a impressão que passou dias, então nesse contexto, será dias.**

 **Obs. 4: Música:** **Lighthouse Family –Wish**

* * *

 **I**

Não imaginava que depois da batalha em Asgard, voltaria a vida, não depois de tudo que tinha feito.

Havia se passado um mês desde o fim da guerra contra o deus Loki. Agora estava na quarta casa, sentado no meio do salão principal, olhando as paredes que antes, continham cabeças humanas.

Pensando em seu passado, sentia-se um monstro. Foram tantas vidas ceifadas de forma indiscriminadamente e a única vida que queria preservar foi arrancada de forma abrupta de seus braços.

\- Helena… - a voz saiu baixa.

A mente voou para o dia que a viu pela primeira vez. Andava distraído pelas ruas do pequeno vilarejo às margens do castelo de Valhalla. Não tinha ideia do que fazia ali e o propósito, mas já que estava vivo aproveitaria a cidade. Estava pouco se importando com a maneira como as pessoas o olhavam, aliás, nunca se importou e não era agora que se importaria, tanto que esbarrava em alguns e mal dizia "desculpa", quando dizia.

 _\- Perdão._

 _O cavaleiro de Atena abaixou o rosto, ao escutar uma voz baixa e delicada._

 _\- Perdão. - ela repetiu ao notar que o homem não respondeu._

 _Mask olhava fixamente para o rosto que fitava-o com curiosidade._

 _\- Você não é daqui não é?_

 _\- Olha por onde anda garota. - disse rispidamente._

 _\- Desculpe. - baixou o olhar constrangida. - não tive..._

 _Teve uma crise de tosse. Mask arqueou a sobrancelha, mas logo ficou preocupado._

 _\- Você está bem? - perguntou, tocando levemente seus braços._

 _\- Estou. Não foi nada. Obrigada._

 _Sorriu e aquele sorriso fez uma sutil trinca no coração de pedra do temível cavaleiro de Câncer._

 _\- Eu te-nho que ir._

 _Afastou-se, sentindo o coração bater de forma estranha._

\- " _Maldita bebida."_

A partir daí o interesse do cavaleiro pela florista aumentava a cada dia. Sabia que ela se chamava Helena. Que tinha quatro irmãos menores sustentados através do comércio de flores e que de uns meses para cá sofria de uma doença que os médicos não conseguiam diagnosticar.

Mask nunca foi de ajudar alguém e quando o fazia era por puro interesse. Se a pessoa não era forte o suficiente para enfrentar uma situação ou alguém, não merecia compaixão. Era a lei do mais forte. Porém aquela mulher fazia aquela regra cair por terra. Toda vez que a via na tenda e seus acessos de tosse, algo dentro de si ficava balançado. Queria ajuda-la, mas como? Só sabia matar! Matar e jogar. E foi nisso que encontrou a solução. Ficava até altas horas, extorquindo os jogadores a fim de conseguir a maior quantia possível e ao final deixava o saquinho na porta dela. Era pouco, pois os que ali jogavam eram pobres, mas se conseguisse aliviar um pouco as horas trabalhadas dava-se por satisfeito.

 _\- Obrigada_. - a voz saiu baixa. - _assim que eu puder te pago_.

Garota tola, pensou. O dinheiro era dela, ganhou por ela e a única recompensa que queria era vê-la sorrir. Escutou-a tossir.

\- " _Mas que droga de médicos que não descobrem o que ela tem!"_ \- pensou cerrando o punho.

O italiano levantou. Já estava na hora de seguir para o treino. Shion não comandava mais o santuário, mas havia Saga e Aiolos, e os dois faziam questão de mantê-los em atividade. Chegou em silêncio, fez o treinamento sem dizer nada e foi embora sem emitir som algum.

\- Se me lembro bem… - iniciou Shura. - ele nunca foi silencioso.

\- Ele nunca foi normal. - completou Miro. - ainda mais agora.

\- Deixe-o. - disse Afrodite que escutava a conversa. - ele ainda está de luto.

\- Pela garota? - indagou Aioria. Após serem revividos, Afrodite tinha comentado que as horas no bar eram para ganhar dinheiro para a asgardiana.

\- Sim.

\- A morte da Helena foi um duro golpe para ele. - disse Aiolos. - pela primeira vez, Mask sentiu o que era perder alguém. Ela começou a transformá-lo, pena que pereceu de forma tão abrupta.

Concordaram. Até Atena tinha notado que seu cavaleiro estava diferente. Seu cosmo sempre fora hostil e agressivo e agora estava manso, porém melancólico.

 **II**

Era final de tarde e Mask estava sentado na porta da sua casa fitando o tempo. Afrodite que tinha ido até Áries buscar o elmo de sua armadura voltava para a décima segunda casa. Não era só o canceriano que se sentia em dívida com Helena, ele também. Se tivesse percebido mais cedo, se tivesse lutado mais a sério contra Fafner, talvez a asgardiana estaria viva. Caminhou até o amigo e sem dizer nada sentou ao lado dele.

\- O que quer? - Mask nem se dignou a olhá-lo.

\- Estou apenas me recuperando da caminhada.

\- Como se eu não te conhecesse.

\- Sou eu que deveria se culpar pela morte dela. - a voz saiu baixa. - se eu tivesse sido mais…

\- Você a salvou, - Mask o fitou seriamente. - quando a tirou das mãos daquele cretino.

\- Eu poderia…

\- Está tudo bem Afrodite. O único culpado sou eu. - abaixou o rosto. - estava vivendo em Asgard como se aquela batalha não fosse minha. Aioria me pediu ajuda, Lifia me pediu ajuda e eu fechei os olhos. Se tivesse entrado na batalha, Fafner não teria feito aquelas experiências e hoje… eu sou o único culpado.

Os dois estavam tão compenetrados que não perceberam que Atena estava atrás de algumas pilastras escutando a conversa.

\- Helena se foi para sempre e mesmo que eu continuasse morto, ela continuaria inacessível para mim. Ela está no paraíso dos nórdicos enquanto eu estaria num daqueles infernos em Hades...

Afrodite não respondeu.

\- Atena nos trouxe a vida, mas eu não sei se mereço, não depois de tudo que eu fiz. Helena sempre batalhou por sua vida, a dos irmãos, levando uma vida honesta e hoje quem respira sou eu… qual o sentido de um assassino viver? Qual o sentido de um mundo sem ela?

Atena ficou surpresa com os dizeres. A passos lentos caminhou até eles.

\- Helena viu bondade em seu coração Giovanni.

Os dois deram um salto, pois nem sentiram o cosmo da deusa.

\- A-tena?! - gaguejaram ajoelhando. – desculpe, nós…

\- Eu que peço desculpa, pois escutei a conversa. Posso me sentar?

\- Eu vou buscar uma cadeira. - Giovanni levantou as pressas.

\- Não precisa. - Atena segurou o braço dele. - aqui está ótimo.

A deusa sentou-se entre os dois, deixando-os sem graça. Nunca tiveram um contato mais próximo com a deusa, quanto mais sentados daquela maneira, como se fossem colegas de sala.

\- Quero falar sobre a Helena, importa-se do Afrodite escutar? - fitou o canceriano. Como era um assunto íntimo talvez ele não se sentisse à vontade em abrir seu coração.

\- Não. Ele é o único que poderia me entender. - a voz saiu baixa e os dizeres impressionaram o pisciano.

\- Como se sente? - indagou. - e seja sincero comigo, por favor. Não pense em mim como Atena, mas como Saori.

A voz doce e calorosa de Atena fez o canceriano soltar um longo suspiro. Durante tantos anos renegou-a e até desejou sua morte e agora ela estava ali querendo ajudá-lo.

\- Eu sempre achei que era o senhor de tudo e de todos… - começou. - e que o poder estava acima de tudo. Foi assim nas doze casas, em Hades, mas quando os olhos da Helena fecharam-se… - fitou a deusa. - sou grato por ter se compadecido de mim e me dado uma nova chance, mas sinto que estou no lugar errado, que isso não me pertence mais, que…

\- Sente-se sem rumo.

\- Exato. - deu um meio sorriso. - na época do santuário o meu único propósito era conseguir mais poder e agora? Eu não quero voltar a ser aquilo que eu fui, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sei no que me transformei.

Afrodite ouvia com atenção. Não imaginava que Mask realmente abriria seu coração para Atena. Ele sempre foi tão duro e frio, entretanto Atena conseguiu esse milagre.

\- Era apegado às minhas convicções, mas quando eu a conheci… - sorriu. - eu tentei me manter longe daquilo que estava começando a sentir, contudo foi mais forte. - voltou a atenção para Atena. - foi muito mais forte. Foi tão poderoso que Câncer me aceitou de volta.

Foi a vez da deusa sorrir. Aquilo era amor.

\- As vezes me pegava imaginando minha vida naquela cidade, com ela e com os pestinhas. Como uma família… - deu um sorriso de canto. - acho que seríamos uma família, nunca tive isso, não sei como seria, porém… eu jogava todas as noites para conseguir dinheiro para ela… eu sentia cada vez mais a necessidade de cuidar dela. Eu, Máscara da Morte, preocupado com alguém?! - levantou. - eu queria zelar por ela, zelar pelos irmãos, protegê-los. Minha mente estava confusa.

\- Isso é amor Giovanni. - disse Atena calmamente. - Até aquele momento sua vida fora marcada apenas por ódio e sentimentos baixos, mas Helena te mostrou outro lado.

\- Pena que foi tarde demais… - murmurou. - eu a perdi.

\- Estão separados fisicamente, mas aposto que ela também pensa em você.

Atena levantou, pegando as mãos do canceriano e colocando-as entre as suas.

\- Não sabe como meu coração encheu-se de alegria quando pude trazê-los a vida, - olhou também para Afrodite. - e ainda mais feliz, pois vejo que vocês mudaram e foi para melhor. Agora lutam pela paz e justiça.

\- Nós erramos muito com a senhorita. - Dite quebrou o silêncio. - e agradecemos pela confiança que deposita em nós.

\- Se pudesse vê-la novamente, - voltou o olhar para o italiano. - o que diria?

\- Que eu a amo.

A deusa sorriu e com um leve levantar de cosmo, chamou Shaka para ir a quarta casa, autorizando o uso da velocidade da luz para que chegasse mais rápido.

\- Venham comigo.

Dite e Mask ficaram sem entender, mas acataram.

No inferno, a asgardiana, apesar de coração puro, não tinha seguido para o paraíso, pois estava presa a algo. Ela não lamentava a morte e sim o fato de não ter notícias dos irmãos e nem dito seus sentimentos para o homem que a ajudava. Morreu até sem saber seu nome.

Na Terra, Mask passava pela mesma situação. Diante disso Atena resolveu ajudá-los. Helena precisava seguir seu destino enquanto seu cavaleiro sua vida. Com a ajuda de Lifia, receptáculo de Odin, Atena levaria a alma de seu cavaleiro até o local onde a asgardiana estava. Helheim.

\- Me leve até o seu quarto.

\- Co-mo?! - arregalou os olhos. Há essa hora, Shaka também tinha chegado e ficou surpreso ao ouvir.

\- Confie em mim.

Ainda sem entender, ele a levou. Dite e Shaka ficaram admirados ao encontrarem o quarto arrumado. Mask não era muito organizado.

\- Giovanni deite-se e relaxe o corpo. Afrodite e Shaka, quero que fiquem em alerta protegendo o corpo de Giovanni e o meu.

\- O que pensa em fazer senhorita? - indagou Shaka, curioso.

\- Há uma conversa que precisa ser realizada. - Atena fez seu báculo aparecer.

Shaka estranhou, mas não contestou. Ainda sem entender, Giovanni deitou-se. Afrodite contornou a cama ficando perto da janela.

\- Pense nela.

\- Mas Atena…

\- Apenas faça isso. - sorriu, sentando no chão numa postura de meditação.

Soltou um suspiro resignado. Fechou os olhos e logo pensou na asgardiana. Sorriu. Lembrava-se do seu jeito, da sua voz, do seu olhar, do seu cheiro floral…

Atena passou a envolvê-lo com seu cosmo, para que ele perdesse a consciência. Aos poucos as respirações foram se tornando mais lentas e pesadas. Shaka e Dite não viram a alma de Mask abandonar o corpo.

 **III**

Os olhos azuis fitavam o descampado mórbido. Apesar de ser alguém ligado ao inferno, odiava aquela sensação. Sentia de leve o cosmo de Atena envolvê-lo.

\- "O que ela quer com isso?" - pensou.

 _Wish_

 _I thought I got the A-Z but now I'm lost_

 _And I don't know where I'm going_

 _I don't know what I'm looking for_

 _I'm all burned out_

 _There ain't that much I care about_

 _And I know I'm missing something_

 _I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore_

 _ **Pedido**_

 _ **Eu pensei que tinha tudo, mas agora estou perdido**_

 _ **E eu não sei onde eu estou indo**_

 _ **Eu não sei o que eu estou procurando**_

 _ **Eu estou desgastado**_

 _ **Não há muita coisa com que eu me importe**_

 _ **E eu sei que estou sentindo falta de alguma coisa**_

 _ **Eu não sei mais o que eu deveria fazer**_

Vagou por alguns minutos, pois aquele mundo era desconhecido para ele. O ar estava um pouco melhor e até a sensação de morte tinha diminuído. Percebeu que aproximava de um jardim. Não havia flores, mas havia muitas árvores e suas folhas iam da tonalidade amarela a vermelha. Algumas jaziam no solo, outras eram levadas pelo vento, como num típico dia de outono.

O coração do italiano parou ao ver uma jovem sentada num banco de madeira, fitando o bailar das folhas.

\- Helena...

A voz saiu fraca e vacilante, mas o suficiente para fazer a jovem se virar. Ela sorriu.

Mask caminhou lentamente e ainda atordoado com a visão, pois não sabia se estava morto ou sonhando, parou na frente dela.

\- Os deuses ouviram as minhas preces. - levantou. - queria muito te ver.

\- Helena…

\- Eu não sei seu nome. - deu um sorriso meigo.

\- Giovanni… me chamo Giovanni. - ainda não acreditava que ela estava na sua frente. Sentiu os olhos marejaram e a lembrança daquele fático dia veio em sua mente. - me perdoe… me perdoe… eu….

\- Shii… - tocou suavemente a boca dele. - não quer sentar? - Apontou para o banco.

 _I won't let it get to me_

 _But I really miss you badly_

 _ **Eu não quero deixar isso começar**_

 _ **Mas eu realmente sinto sua falta**_

\- Esse é o inferno dos nórdicos?

\- Helheim é onde as pessoas que morreram sem glória, doentes ou velhas ficam. Atrás daquela colina é o lugar onde mortais que foram assassinados permanecem. - ela apontou para uma cadeia de morros. - uma espécie de paraíso para compensar o sofrimento… Heiym. Dizem que é um lugar bonito.

\- E esse lugar?

\- É um lugar para pessoas, quando não querem ir para Heiym.

\- E por que está aqui? - a fitou diretamente. Os cabelos estavam soltos, todavia usava a mesma roupa do dia de sua morte. Mesmo assim estava incrivelmente bela!

\- Eu queria te ver… - disse timidamente abaixando o rosto e segurando com força o avental marrom. - Eu não queria partir antes de te ver mais uma vez…

\- Seus irmãos estão bem, estão sendo cuidados pela Lifia. - olhou o horizonte. - e eu sempre converso com eles. Essas modernidades tecnológicas me permite vê-los por chamada de vídeo.

\- Os nobres tinham isso. Eu sempre quis ter, mas com quatro irmãos menores…

\- Eu prometo que vou cuidar deles. - a fitou. - eu prometo.

\- Eu sei que vai. - pegou nas mãos dele. - e agradeço muito pelo dinheiro. Vai ajudá-los.

\- Você não usou?

\- Não… - balançou a cabeça negativamente. - eu guardava dentro de uma caixa da Alanis. Diga a ela, que todo o dinheiro está lá.

Mask sentiu um nó na garganta. Até no último momento ela pensou nos irmãos.

 _I wish I knew_

 _How I'm gonna be happy without you_

 _I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

 _ **Eu queria saber**_

 _ **Como serei feliz sem você**_

 _ **Eu não sei o que eu deveria fazer**_

\- Você é bondosa demais...- encostou o rosto no ombro dela, derramando algumas lágrimas. Ela não merecia ter morrido.

\- Não sou. - tocou delicadamente nos fios azuis. - eu só me preocupo com eles e com você também.

\- Eu sou um assassino. - o tom foi baixo. - eu matei muita gente.

Giovanni começou a contar sua vida para ela, sem omitir nada. Helena ouvia atentamente sem interrompê-lo.

\- É injusto eu viver e você aqui. - a olhou. - não sei por que estou vivendo.

\- Giovanni, - acariciou o rosto dele. - você me salvou, salvou Asgard, cuida dos meus irmãos, protege a Terra. Não é injusto. Ainda mais agora que reconheceu as coisas que fez e está disposto a melhorar. - sorriu. - você errou, mas isso não diminui o que eu sinto por você.

 _I thought I got it all mapped out but now I'm lost_

 _In a world that ain't got you in_

 _I don't know what i'm living for_

 _Hopeless without the only thing I cared about_

 _'Cos you've been my salvation_

 _in a place where there's no Love anymore_

 _ **Pensei ter tudo traçado, mas agora estou perdido**_

 _ **Em um mundo que não tem você**_

 _ **Eu não sei porque eu estou vivendo**_

 _ **Desesperado sem a única coisa com que me preocupei**_

 _ **Porque você foi minha salvação**_

 _ **Em um lugar onde não há mais amor**_

\- Desde aquele dia que trombei em você… - passava a mão pelos fios azuis. - eu me apaixonei pelo rapaz sem jeito, grosso, truculento, - sorriu. - mas de um coração enorme.

\- Nunca tive um coração assim.

\- Sempre teve, só não sabia que tinha. Escuta, você é um cavaleiro de Atena com a missão de proteger o mundo. Pessoas que nascem com o bem e senso de justiça dentro de si, têm o destino de se tornarem protetores e você é uma dessas pessoas, apenas se equivocou nas escolhas.

Mask a abraçou fortemente começando a chorar. Um choro forte e alto. Como se as lágrimas lavassem toda a amargura e maldade que ainda existia dentro do coração do canceriano. Helena também derramou lágrimas e o abraçava forte. Sua vida sempre fora sofrida, mas tinha os irmãos e o cavaleiro? Quantas coisas horríveis deve ter presenciado?

 _I won't let it get to me_

 _But I'm gonna miss you badly_

 _ **Eu não quero deixar isso começar**_

 _ **Mas eu realmente sinto sua falta**_

\- Está tudo bem agora. - acariciava as mechas azuis.

\- Me desculpe. - recuou, tentando enxugar o rosto com as mãos. - sou um idiota.

\- É um amor. - respondeu sorridente.

\- Você é louca por gostar de alguém como eu.

\- Devo ser mesmo. - o abraçou. - nossa vida seria bem divertida. Quer passear?

\- É louca mesmo. - sorriu.

Andaram por todo o local de braços dados, com Mask contando sobre o santuário e o país que nasceu, já que Helena nunca vivera num local ensolarado. A asgardiana ouvia encantada.

 _I wish I knew how I'm gonna be happy without you_

 _I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

 _I wish I knew how I'm gonna be happy without you_

 _In a different world without you_

 _ **Eu queria saber como serei feliz sem você**_

 _ **Eu não sei o que eu deveria fazer**_

 _ **Eu queria saber como serei feliz sem você**_

 _ **Em um mundo diferente sem você**_

Não havia sol, mas a claridade havia diminuído indicando que o "dia" estava terminando no inferno. Giovanni estava empolgado contando vários fatos para jovem, quando ela subitamente parou de andar.

\- O que foi? Já cansou?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Os olhos estavam marejados.

\- O que foi? - tocou carinhosamente na face dela.

\- O dia perfeito está chegando ao fim.

Não compreendeu de imediato até reparar na paisagem… era como se estivesse anoitecendo e aquilo significava…

\- Não posso deixar você ir. - a abraçou. - não pela segunda vez.

\- Temos que seguir nosso destino Gio. - aconchegou-se nos braços dele. - e parto feliz, pois você e meus irmãos ficarão bem. Muito obrigada por tudo Giovanni.

\- Não tem como eu ser feliz sem você.

\- Tem sim. - o fitou.

\- Helena…

\- Eu amo você.

\- Eu também… amo muito.

Giovanni passou as mãos pelo rosto da jovem. Helena olhava aqueles olhos azuis que tanto a fascinava. Havia convivido com ele por poucos dias, mas o suficiente para saber que o amaria para sempre. O cavaleiro tocou gentilmente os lábios dela. Tinha medo de maculá-los. O ato começou lento e com o tempo foi ganhando profundidade. Para Mask, era a confirmação que amava aquela mulher. Por ela, faria qualquer coisa.

\- Eu amo você. - Mask ainda segurava o rosto dela com as mãos. - eu amo muito. Nunca se esqueça disso, nunca duvide disso.

\- Eu também. - tocou no rosto dele. - bendita hora que trombamos um no outro.

\- Eu pude alcançar a minha salvação.

Ela sorriu e ficando nas pontas dos pés, o beijou. Mask aprofundou o contato.

\- Nós nos teremos para sempre. - o abraçou. - Eu ficarei aqui velando por vocês e você continue com a missão de proteger a Terra.

\- Helena. - a aconchegou nos braços. - serei sempre seu. Sempre. - a segurou com força.

\- Eu preciso ir.

Ele não disse nada, apenas aplicou mais força no abraço. Não queria perdê-la novamente.

\- Muito obrigada por tudo.

\- Helena… - os olhos marejaram. - não Helena…

\- Muito obrigada por tudo, meu amor.

Giovanni apenas sentiu o toque suave nos lábios antes da imagem dela desaparecer.

\- Helena… Helena… HELENA!

Foi de joelhos ao chão chorando muito.

 _I wish I knew how I'm gonna be happy without you_

 _I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

 _ **Eu queria saber como serei feliz sem você**_

 _ **Eu não sei o que eu deveria fazer**_

 _I wish I knew how I'm gonna be happy without you_

 _In a different world without you_

 _ **Eu queria saber como serei feliz sem você**_

 _ **Em um mundo diferente sem você**_

 **IV**

Quando abriu os olhos, vislumbrou o teto de Câncer. Chorou novamente, tampando o rosto para que os outros não vissem seu estado. Afrodite aproximou da cama, ajoelhando ao lado dela.

\- Giovanni.

\- Eu estou bem… - sentou-se, passando a mão no rosto.

\- Giovanni. - chamou Atena que levantou da posição que estava. - está tudo bem mesmo?

\- Sim. Atena, muito obrigado por tudo. - sorriu. - prometo ser o melhor cavaleiro.

\- Eu sei que será.

Shaka fitava tudo curioso. O que tinha se passado com a alma dele? Parecia outra pessoa.

\- Não me olhe assim Virgem. - disse o canceriano. - e se contar alguém que me viu chorando, vai ficar sem os dentes.

\- Co-mo?

\- Venha Shaka. - Atena abafou o riso. - ele precisa descansar.

\- Mais uma vez obrigado Atena.

A deusa apenas sorriu. Quando se viram sozinhos, Dite sentou na cama.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Eu a vi Dite. Ela me amou.

\- Ela te ama. - sorriu. - e você a ama. É tudo que importa. Seus sentimentos não serão apagados pela sombra da morte.

\- Sei que sim. - terminou de limpar o rosto. - eu preciso agora cuidar deles. Talvez eu nunca seja feliz sem ela, mas eles serão. Farei de tudo para isso.

Helena despertou num local agradável. Estava feliz, pois seus irmãos conheceriam vários lugares bonitos acompanhados pelo homem que amava. Dali, ficaria velando por eles até se reencontrem um dia.

 **~~~~FIM~~~~**

* * *

 **Depois de um ano sem postar nada, eis que eu ressurjo das cinzas. Espero que esse ano eu volte a escrever. Ideias tenho ao monte, mas a inspiração... e o tempo...**

 **Espero que tenham gostado.**

 **Krika Haruno**

 **04/01/2019**


End file.
